Broken bonds
by Pineapplepie
Summary: Continuation of Blue Hero: It's been six months since Kaito and Rin got together. Without warning Gakupo returns to the group despite the fact that he was kicked out after violating Rin. Once again Rin's life is turned upside down. But what is left to see is if Gakupo has become a better man yet or if Kaito will chase him away from his girlfriend for good.
1. Chapter 1

Len knew what today was. It was exactly six months since Rin and Kaito got together. Rin had been sitting around all day, too restless to really do anything. That was until finally at 5.42 PM to be exact there was a cheerful knock on the door. Since his hopeless sister had fallen asleep on the couch Len went to open despite the fact that he was currently preparing dinner for the three of them. His best friend, who also happened to be his sister's boyfriend, smiled widely at him when he opened the door.

"Good evening Len-kun!" said Kaito, brushing his blue bangs to the side. In his left hand he was holding a small bouquet of white roses. Len couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow when he stepped aside to let his friend in. Kaito took of his long coat and hung it aside as he revealed a pure white t-shirt underneath that looked like it was almost shining. Len didn't even know there was a washing machine that could make clothes that clean.

"Are those for Rin?" he asked although and nodded at the flowers the answer was obvious. Kaito knew that Rin was a big fan of sweets and yet he brought her flowers? Still Len guessed his twin would be over-joyed to get such a nice present after waiting all day.

"Of course they are! Who else would they be for?" was Kaito's happy response. He didn't seem to notice Len's grumpiness at all. Either that or he simply didn't mind it.

"Go ahead, she's in the living room", said Len and waved his hand carelessly like to show that he was busy. Luckily Kaito didn't seem to be in the mood to chat with him anymore. Rin was more important to him today, like any day.

Len didn't need to see to know what their greeting would be like. Kaito would walk in and wake her up with a kiss probably. Rin would be blushing and when she saw the flowers she'd embrace him as if they hadn't seen the other in ages, even though it was yesterday. They'd be all lovey dovey as always... But Len also knew they were more than lovey dovey when he wasn't around. He had already walked in on them so many times when they made out and he was still aware of that they went further than that at Kaito's place. Len sighed as he continued to chop vegetables. He didn't want to think of it but there had even been another incident just yesterday.

Last night when he had gone upstairs to tell Rin it was dinner. He had noticed her door was a tiny bit opened and then he had heard a very suspicious moan. That moan would undeniably belong to his sister. If he only had gone away as quick as possible at that point, but he was completely froze at the sport for whatever reason. And then he heard Rin's voice again calling Kaito's name and it occurred to him that Kaito had already left the house which could only mean one thing; His cute and innocent sister was masturbating. That's when he had peeked in just to make sure he was right, or rather that he wasn't but he did regret doing that a LOT. Seeing his sister making a face of the verge of pleasure wasn't very appealing to him. He had even wondered if that was the same way she looked when she and Kaito…

Len shook his head, trying his best to get those memories of his head. It didn't matter how many times he told himself it was none of his business. He just couldn't help to feel like he had become the third wheel. He and Rin were twins who used to do everything together but ever since puberty they had grown apart. Of course they were still always together though, always looking after each other and having fun after that. Even after realizing that they were so much different than they had thought. But that had also been destroyed half a year ago. One shitty night for Len and he had given in to Gakupo's proposal to go to the bar despite the fact that Kaito had advised to drive him home instead. Both Gakupo and Len had gotten way too drunk and when Len was nearly passed out on in the toilet, while Kaito was trying to help him out, it had happened. Rin had come to get him home as the reliable sister she was but she had been violated by no other man than Gakupo himself who had been their friend for all of this time. The worst part was that Len felt like it was his fault ever since. He wasn't even able to rescue his beloved twin who has the other half of him. Kaito had been the one to do that and now he was her hero. Kaito and Rin, Rin and Kaito and no Len. While everyone else in the band was talking about what a cute couple they were and how well they fit together Len was the one who had to handle the nights alone when he was waiting up to see if she would come home or not and the awkward moments whenever she and Kaito had a dinner date and Len had already made food for both himself and his sibling. It was lonely to sit and eat dinner for yourself when you had been expecting company. That was something Len had discovered.

With an annoyed groan he put down to bowls of vegetable soup on the table, one for Kaito and one for Rin. Len wasn't hungry anymore. He was too full with jealousy.

"I'm going out on a walk!" he called into the living room. Kaito had his arm around Rin there they sat on the couch. Neither of them looked up, as expected.

"Okay…" mumbled Rin but she was too busy intertwining her fingers with her lover's to actually realize what he had said. It made Len slam the door on purpose as he walked out. It was chilly and he didn't have a jacket but that didn't matter. He was boiling with anger as he took off into nowhere. He didn't know who he was angry at however. Was he angry at Rin for not spending more time with him though he was her brother? Or was he angry at Kaito for stealing almost all his time with his precious sister? Or was he angry at himself for being jealous like some kind of baby over such a ridiculous thing? Maybe it was just all of them at once, was what he thought when he practically marched down the street. He needed someone to talk to someone, but whom? Kaito was his best friend but he was also part of the main issue so that wouldn't work out. He couldn't tell Rin either, the one person that was closest to him. He could consider the other girls in the group but… at the second thought perhaps not. Len could imagine what Miku would say for example. It would something similar to: "Aw, are you jealous Len-kun? You poor thing!" She probably wouldn't even mean it though and that would make him embarrassed enough. Any other of the girls would most likely say the same thing.

Len slipped his hands into his pockets. They had gotten red and numb from the cold wind. He had already stormed his way downtown, so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized it was already about 20 minutes since he left the house. He sighed deeper than ever before. Kaito and Rin would soon finish their dinner and maybe notice that he was gone. There was the possibility that they wouldn't however but also that they would and take use of it. Either way Len didn't want to think of it. Finally the loss of warmth in the air hit properly him and he got goose bumps. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shivered as he stayed on the spot. This day couldn't possible get any worse.

"Ah, I hate my life!" he groaned loudly in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What are you complaining about?" said an all too familiar voice. Len jumped half his own height up in the air, completely taken by surprise. He turned to the source of the voice and faced a dark alley. But the one thing that shocked him about this particular alley was the person who was sitting, crawled up into a pitiful ball, in the opening of it.

"N-no way", Len stuttered at loss of any other words. "Gakupo-san?"

There was no other way to explain it, right there before him sat indeed Kamui Gakupo. But it didn't look at all like the proud man Len used to know. It looked like he had lost a lot of weight and his clothes were covered with dirt and holes. His long violet hair that was previously so magnificent was now a complete mess with no end to it and his face was tainted with despair shown through the paleness of it and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I know right? From the top to the rock bottom", Gakupo said with a painful smile. His purple eyes had no joy in them what so ever.

"What happened to you?" asked Len with his eyes widened in horror. No matter how much he hated Gakupo for his past actions there was no doubt that he already felt sorry for him. The guy looked like a wrecked trashcan.

"I did foolish things… and I got to pay for it. That's all. Lost my job, my house, my mind…" A tear rolled down Gakupo's cheek as he spoke, then another one and another one. Len didn't know what to do when his old friend suddenly broke down crying. Len guessed that's what he would do as well if he was living on the street all alone with no one to help. Without further thinking, which could have been needed, Len quickly spoke up to do something about the situation.

"Come and live with us!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late and Rin was getting worried. Kaito and she had already finished their dinner and watched a movie but there was no sign of Len. Maybe, she thought, she hadn't been paying attention to his mood this evening. Was he mad? He hadn't even eaten anything so his blood sugar levels must be running low and did slam the door before he left, didn't he? Rin had just thought he had wanted to give her and Kaito some privacy but there could have been something more. He had already been gone for an hour, there had to be something more. But they never talked these days as they used to, how was she supposed to know?

Rin glared at the clock on the wall as if it was its fault her brother hadn't come home yet. She was currently sitting at the table in the living room whilst drinking green tea with Kaito. Normally it would make her relax but she couldn't concentrate at their conversation and it didn't take long until Kaito noticed that.

"Hey", he poked her leg with his toe underneath the table, "he'll come back soon. Don't worry."

He could really read her like a book. Rin tapped her yellow fingernails against the wooden surface, gazing up at her boyfriend. He had such gentle, deep eyes that made her want to believe anything he said. She still couldn't help to feel uneasy though despite turning her attention back to him. With a playful smile she attempted to poke him back but before she knew it he had already seen through her and jumped away from his seat. With his long legs he could easily climb over the table to her side and floor her. She giggled when he took a hold of her wrists and kissed her neck lightly. Suddenly he held her completely still and his face became serious. Staring down at her it seemed like he held a thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I want to be with you forever", he said and the way he said it got her understanding he was not joking, not at all. Rin looked back at him shyly knowing that he wouldn't let her go before giving him an answer.

"We've only dated for six months", she mumbled, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Kaito hummed in agreement and chuckled as if she had said something fairly amusing. His head titled to the side and his blue hair shimmered in the light like a wave on the ocean.

"Does that matter?"

She shook her head slowly. His sapphire eyes had her enchanted and she reminded herself that she loved every single bit of him, even his slightly high temper. But his kisses, his trustful words, his comfort and his love for her... Those were the things she loved most. Kaito leaned close to Rin and they met in a French kiss. When their tongues played he let go of her arms so that she could wrap them around him, run her fingers through his soft hair and hold onto the fabric of his shirt. He left her lips and bit her neck while she was rubbing the inside of his thigh with her knee to tease him. He let out small groans in her ear and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I love you", she whispered when their foreheads brushed against each other. His breath had turned heavier and his face has hot against hers.

"I love you too", he said and tried to hide his flushed cheeks behind his bangs. Rin ran two of her fingers under his chin, titling his head up to go in for another kiss but then she remembered.

"Maybe we should go upstairs, Len could be back any minute after all."

Kaito observed her for a moment like he was considering it but then he shook his head and fell down on the floor beside her. Their legs tangled together and she leaned against his solid chest.

"I'd rather stay like this", he murmured and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. The second after there was a loud knock on the door and they both flew up on their feet.

"I'm home!" shouted Len from the hallway. Rin was eagerly quick to head there with Kaito just behind. She got really happy and relieved that he finally had returned.

"Welcome back Nii-san…" Rin's words trailed off as she saw the person standing behind her brother. She found herself so shocked she couldn't utter any other words than the exactly same ones that Len had earlier.

"No way", she gasped, not believing her eyes. It was actually him. Gakupo. He was looking all screwed up but she couldn't be wrong, she would recognize him anywhere. Rin's hands started to shake. What was he doing here? What was he doing with Len? Two hands grabbed hers from behind and held them tightly. The warmth coming from Kaito secured her but her heart had never been throbbing this fast. Gakupo's bangs were covering his face but she could feel his gaze on her like burning beams through the mess of violet hair.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" hissed Kaito and took Rin safely into his embrace. She could feel that he too was shaking, but with anger instead of fear. None of them had been expecting to find themselves in this situation again and neither of them wanted to either. Len took a deep breath.

"I've invited him to stay here for a while."

Rin's heart skipped a beat and for a brief moment she couldn't breathe. Gakupo just stood there as a silent shadow in the background but she was terrified of him. She didn't want him to speak. She didn't want to hear his voice. Not after all of this time, after her wounds had healed. She didn't want him to rip them open again. She was shaking so badly she almost felt like she was being separated from her own body.

"You did what?!" Kaito spat. He was not holding back his fury at all. "I don't even know how you could take that asshole with you home to begin with!"

"Because he's got no place to live and it's our fault!" Len shouted back. "We were the ones who kicked him out of the group!"

"Don't you think he deserved it though?!"

When hearing this Rin noticed that Gakupo flinched and then he started to move past Len and towards her. It was completely quiet and Rin could feel Kaito starting to pull her back as Gakupo came closer. All of a sudden he fell to his knees and pressed his forehead and palms against the floor. Rin's eyes widened as she understood what he was doing and she stopped shaking for a bit as she tried to understand why.

"I apologize", Gakupo started, still in the same position, "I understand that you will most likely never forgive me but I have come to my senses now. What I did to you was utterly terrible and disgusting. I'm sure I must have humiliated you and hurt you an awful lot. I'm also aware of that I'm not even worthy looking at you now but I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart, please hear my excuses. I give you my world that I'll never to such a horrible thing ever again. I owe you all three a great deal and I wish to try to repay it by being most humble towards you. If you wished so, I'd take my own life to prove that."

Rin stared at him and couldn't help but to tremble from his words. She even felt her heart wavering at the moment for him but she simply couldn't get out any words and her feelings where to mixed up for her to be able to tell what she felt. He was begging her to accept his apologizes and yet she just stood there. Then she heard Kaito drawing his breath again to speak up.

"What the hell are you…?" he started off and Rin knew where he was going, obviously. She knew she had to do something. This was her ball to take.

"I forgive you!" she exclaimed in haste. Gakupo let out a low gasp as he looked up at her, looking like he was wondering if she was really serious. Judging from his expression it seemed like Len hadn't been expecting this either. Rin could only guess what Kaito looked like.

"Rin…" said Len. He looked at her in a mix of admiration and confusion. Kaito's two hands took a firm hold on Rin's shoulders and turned her around. When they were facing each other he looked puzzled and worried like he was trying to figure out if there was something wrong with her brain. His azure eyebrows were all bunched up and she actually thought he looked rather cute like that despite the situation.

"Are you sure Rin?" Kaito asked and bit his lip. It didn't seem like he believed what she had just said. "Maybe you should think things through a bit?"

Rin shook her head so that her blonde locks of hair bounced against her face.

"I don't want him to suffer because of me", she said plainly, because it was true.

"Then what about you? Won't you suffer?"

Once again she shook her head. However, that had been a lie. But she couldn't let Kaito know because that would only cause another scene.

"I'll be fine", with that Rin smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "It's getting late, maybe you should go home."

"You don't want me to stay over then?" asked Kaito, looking slightly disappointed. This was a special day for them after all. Rin gave him one final kiss and started to walk up the stairs on unsure legs. She did feel bad about leaving him like that but she felt like she could very much need to be alone.

"It's alright", she mumbled. "We'll see each other tomorrow. I just need some time on my own right now. Some time to think."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin found herself in a dark, wet alley late at night together with a drunk Gakupo. He had pulled her out there without explanation and she did NOT like this situation. She was freezing in her short skirt and she was mad, really mad. She wanted to get Len and go home but he was throwing up his guts in the bathroom. She had a word or two to tell Gakupo about this so at least she had the chance now.

"What were you thinking taking Len to a bar you idiot?" she hissed at him with her arms crossed over her small chest. She frowned the best she could to show how disappointed she was at him but she didn't even look at her. He was fairly gone from all the drinks and it almost looked like he had trouble standing up straight in front of her. Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. She was getting very annoyed at men these days. Did they have brains at all?

"Are you listening?" she continued. "None of you guys should be here! It's making me seriously worried!"

Finally he looked up at her but it was clear he couldn't properly focus his eyes. His clothes were tainted and sat soggy upon his muscular body. He did not look very professional at the moment in her eyes. Gakupo stumbled over to Rin and placed his hand on the cold brick wall next to her head. She raised her eyebrows at his actions. What was he trying to pull?

"Who were you worried about?" asked Gakupo, blindly staring into her eyes. "Was it Len, Kaito... or maybe me?"

Suddenly Rin started to feel uncomfortable. She noticed how close he was to her and she knew if his shoulders and neck wasn't practically hanging down like they did he'd be towering up above her. His breath stank from alcohol and it fell directly on her mouth. She backed up against the wall, carefully trying to get some space between them.

"A-all of you", she managed to stammer, not sounding very confident anymore. She figured that she maybe had to stop confronting him before they got into a fight or something else unpleasant happened. She stopped that thought and held it for a second. Something else like what? Gakupo stepped even more close and imprisoned her with his body. He was now to close for her to move away discretely and she was well aware of his face that was leaning in to hers.

"I see", he grumbled right before his lips crushed down on hers. Rin panicked and tried to get away but he pressed himself against her and took a harsh grip on her slender arms. That way he could move to the side and have her trapped in a corner. Gakupo forced his tongue into her mouth and Rin started to run out of breath. She placed her hands on his solid shoulders but couldn't get him to separate from her. When Gakupo finally broke the kiss she was gasping for air and her tears in her eyes. That was Rin's first real kiss from a man and it wasn't the man she had wanted it to be for so long.

"Stop it!" she cried but for no use. She was already feeling something hard pushing against her stomach and it didn't take long until she realized what it was. Rin was extremely scared because she didn't know what would happen next and she didn't want to know either. She thought about Kaito and started to wish desperately that he would come to help her. She felt stone cold when Gakupo slipped his hand in under her bra. She yelped and twisted in his grip the moment his fingers came in contact with her sensitive skin. Floods of tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't want this. She wanted him to stop but her strength was nothing against his. Rin begged to God in her head while she tried to endure Gakupo's rough touches. He put his knee in between her legs in order to lift her up to his level and got her to struggle even more. But the worst part was still to come. Rin saw Gakupo's hand sliding down her stomach and her eyes went wide with terror.

"Not there", she pleaded to him. She stroke his bangs out if his face and looked at him with her swollen, red eyes. She tried to look for a sign that he would feel sorry for her and let her go. But his eyes were dull with the fog in his mind from the alcohol. Right now he wasn't the Gakupo she cared for, he was a stranger that meant her harm. He didn't even say anything to her. He simply looked back blankly with no feelings showing on his face. Rin moaned unwillingly when he shoved his big hand into her panties. Her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest. She wanted to shriek for help but she couldn't. The pain and fear inside her made her body numb. After playing with her for a while Gakupo stepped away from her at last. Still, it wasn't over. The most dreaded moment in Rin's life came when he first pulled her underwear down and then started unbuttoning his pants. Finally she earned her voice back. All she did from then was crying for Kaito, even though she knew it was already too late to be saved.

In the middle of the night at the Kagamine house Rin's eyes ripped open and she held back a high-pitched scream. Cold sweat was running down her face as she experienced the same feelings that she did back on the night in her nightmare. She was feeling sick and dirty and her hips ached awfully like it had actually happened just a moment ago. Rin shivered in the dark, desperately longing for Kaito's embrace. She picked up her phone and looked at the clock.

"Three in the morning?" she said aloud to herself. She couldn't call her boyfriend at this hour no matter how lonely she felt. She couldn't go back to sleep like either, that would just throw her into another bad dream. Then she realized, there were someone else then Kaito she could go to, someone who had always loved her just as much. Rin picked up her pillow and tipped on her toes out in the hallway. Every shadow frightened her and she tried to find her way through the dark. At last she reached the door to her brother's room and knocked at it gently.

"Nii-san?" she called carefully and took a step inside the room, squeezing her pillow tight to her chest.

"Nee-chan?" Len mumbled as response, sitting up in his bed. His golden locks that were usually collected in a neat ponytail in the back were now standing out in all directions. "What are you doing here Rin?"

She heard that he was surprised but thankfully enough not irritated. She walked over to his bed quietly.

"Can I sleep next to you? I had a nightmare."

Len rubbed his eyes and then moved to the side as an answer to her request. Rin slipped down under the comforter next to him. His arms around her were almost as comforting as Kaito's. She was a bit embarrassed however. Though she used to sleep next to her twin all the time when she was little it had been years since last time she did it. But over all she was happy he was there to protect her.

"Goodnight Rin", Len whispered and stroke her hair.

"Goodnight Len", Rin whispered back and closed her eyes.

Back in her dreams Rin found herself reviving another memory, a slightly older one though. She was picking her guitar stuff together in the studio when Gakupo came to help her. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back and covered his face with his bangs instead which made her concerned. She had noticed how he had been very quiet lately, not joking or talking as much as usual. She gathered some courage and took a gentle hold of his shirt. Gakupo twitched and she almost pulled back her hand but when he looked at her she saw a clear expression of sadness on his face.

"Say, Gakupo-Nii, has something happened? You seem a little down…" She said carefully. Gakupo sighed and reached out to ruffle around in Rin's hair with his hand, smiling softly. His palm was heavy against her head but she didn't mind at all. A small blush spread upon her cheeks and closed her eyes, enjoying the signs of his old self.

"Rin-chan, are you ever lonely?" Gakupo said with a low voice. Rin shook her head and her smile started to fade away. She had a feeling this question didn't really have anything to do with her. She felt like he was trying to tell her something but didn't really want to say it out loud.

"Not really. I always have Len", she answered and tipped her head to the side.

Gakupo removed his hand from her head and ran his hand through his own long hair instead.

"That's right", he mumbled. "I hope he's always there for you when you need him. Being lonely is awful."

Those words cut into Rin's heart and she decided to quickly take a hold of Gakupo's hands which were huge compared to her own. He glanced over at her but then hid behind his bangs again.

"Are you lonely, Gakupo?" Rin asked staring at him with her big teal eyes. She was determined to not let him lie to her, no matter what. Gakupo's eyes were teary when he gazed back at her this time and that was enough of an answer for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and gave his a big hug. Gakupo's forehead leaned against one of Rin's petite shoulders and heavy tears fell on her sailor top.

"There, there", she comforted him and patted his back. "At least I'll be here for you."

Gakupo pulled away from her while drying his eyes and managed to smile through the tears.

"Thank you Rin", he said to her and she saw that his face had definitely lightened up. She gave him another smile back and grabbed the handle of her guitar bag but right when she was going to carry it away she felt Gakupo taking a hold onto her arm. She turned around and noticed how he looked at her with his violet globes like he was studying her reaction. First it seemed like he was going to say something more but then he let go of her and turned his head away.

"It was nothing, go on", he murmured and so she did. But she couldn't help to wonder if there was anything else he still wanted to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still quite early in the morning when Len came up the stair balancing a cup of tea, a bowl of fruit and some toast with jam on a tray. He was thinking that because of what had happened last night he'd take the chance and show that he was a good brother to Rin and that he did not tend to hurt her with his actions. Therefore, he brought her breakfast on the bed, even though it was his bed. Of course Len wondered what kind of nightmare it could have been that had scared his sister so badly she had to seek comfort from him in the middle of the night. He had to admit it worried him a little.

Len smiled however when he opened the door to his room and found that his twin was still snoozing away with a carefree expression on her face. He walked over to the bed and put the tray on his desk before going over to the window so he could open up the curtains. Bright light flooded into the room and made Rin turn whilst moaning lowly. Her long, blond eyelashes flickered like the wings of a hummingbird as she was slowly waking up.

"Good morning!" Len greeted her and gently placed the tray before her. Rin stared at the tray and her cheek blossomed in pink. After being speechless for a moment a big smile appeared on her face.

"Nii-san! This is too much!" she said and looked at him. Her big eyes was blinking as if she was astonished over such a gesture coming from him when she had been the one asking for his favours just a couple of hours ago. There were two reasons Len did this. One, because he knew he would need to support her now when Gakupo were crashing on their couch thanks to him. Two, because this time Len wanted to be the hero and have all the praising. Still he acted like this was nothing, shrugging his shoulders while trying to ignore the fact that the feeling of shame was sneaking up on him.

"Why Nii-san?" he asked with a soft laugh. "You've been calling be that too much lately Rin. How about Nii-chan once in a while? I mean, technically you're the older one anyway."

Rin really seemed overjoyed, just like she was about everything Kaito did for her and Len was practically full of himself. Because Kaito always was the first one to be nice to Rin it made him look like a bad brother. But even though Len had brought back a man to their house that Rin probably hated he felt like he was the one to go for the win. Wait a second, win? Was this all a game to him? Was he competing against his best friend to see who was the best man or something like that? Len swallowed and stared blankly into the air, lost in his own realization. He wasn't brought back to reality until he heard his sister's voice.

"Is Onii-chan better then? I was just showing my respect. You always do these nice things like cooking for us and waiting for me to get home whenever I've been with Kaito… I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you", said Rin. Her expression had turned slightly sad and Len felt a tug in his heart. For so long he had been thinking she didn't even notice what he did for her. He had been wrong.

"Ah, no problem…" Len clenched his fists. He was starting to wonder what the hell he was doing, just being nice in order to get admiration. Rin was his sister for God's sake. He had never had to do anything in order for her to love him. So why was he trying so hard? Len observed his twin sister for a moment. She wasn't even touching her breakfast. She was just staring at it like she was unworthy or something when she really was the best sister he could ever ask for. But Len didn't want to be the one that hurt her like this. He would deny it to the end even if it was true. At that moment Len decided it all had to be Kaito's fault, acting like he was Rin's perfect prince or whatever. HE was the one who was making her miserable because he was always showing off for her so that she got insecure about herself. Rin couldn't possibly be that upset about anymorw Gakupo either, she forgave him after all and the one who tried to stop her from that was Kaito of course.

There was a heavy silence in the room that Len didn't even notice. He was standing on the spot, letting his rage grow. When he was starting to think he would explode when a cheerful melody began chiming and he realized his phone was ringing. Both he and Rin winced at the sudden sound and Len excused himself as he walked out in the hallway.

"Hello?" he said when he answered the phone, deeply hoping it wasn't Kaito in the other end of the line. He was lucky.

"Hello Len-kun! I'm sorry to be bothering this early in the morning", said Luka. Len could tell that she probably had been up a couple of hours already simply judging by her voice. He sighed in relief. Rather Luka than the person he had been expecting.

"Oh, it's no problem really", said Len casually and leaned up against the wall. "Why are you calling though?"

"You see, Kaito called me last night and told me about what happened…"

Len gritted his teeth wondering what exactly Kaito had told her.

"And…?"

"I talked to our manager about it. You know, the fact that Gakupo is back. He suggested that we would have a reunion with him. I mean, if the general public finds out about it they're going to want it too. I'm glad he's back, Kaito said he apologised and all as well but I'm surprised you invited him to stay at your house. Is Rin really okay with that?"

"She's fine!" growled Len. Why did Luka have to ask that?

"Okay, okay, I get it", said Luka, almost sounding defensive. "Anyway, I told everyone else about this but Rin and Gakupo because I figured you could inform them. It'd be good if you all could be down here at the studio by ten if there is no refusing from Gakupo's side. Kaito told me he could pick you up."

"I see. I'll inform them alright. See you later!"

"Bye!"

Len closed the call and took a deep breath. He almost lost it there and even at a person he wasn't mad at. He had to collect himself for a moment before he could enter his room again. Rin looked up at him when he came in, he was happy to see that she had dug in to the food he had prepared for her.

"Who was it?" Rin asked as she continued to scoop chopped pieces of fruit into her mouth.

"It was Luka. She had some pretty big news. She said the rest of us as a group are going to have a reunion with Gakupo."

Rin's chin literally dropped and she stared at her brother with wide eyes for a while.

"He's going to be back in the group as well?" she asked. Once again she was massively shocked.

"Yep", said Len with a short nod, "unless he refuses it. But he has to earn some money if he wants to get his own place."

"Oh…" Rin gazed out in nowhere until she seemed to be able to pull herself together. "… I guess that's a good thing then."

Len smiled and walked over to her. He gave her a warm hug, feeling rather successful about his actions. He was going to fix this. The group was going to be complete again thanks to him.

"I'm glad you can look at it like that. Kaito will be here in a couple of hours. He's going to drive us to the studio so you better get ready."

Rin nodded at him and Len found it safe to leave her there and scurry down the stairs. He still had one task left after all and that was convincing Gakupo to join the group again. When he came downstairs Gakupo was sitting in the kitchen, finishing his breakfast. Len was just about to say good morning but the man at the dinner table did it first.

"Good morning!" greeted Gakupo cheerfully. He looked a lot better today. After all they had spent the previous night together buying some new clothes for him and apparently Len got to pay for "the first decent meal" Gakupo had in weeks. Len still wondered how he had survived with barely any money and no roof over his head. But he figured he could ask about that later.

"Good morning", answered Len despite the fact that he was still a bit grumpy. Kaito would show up later after all and he did not long for that. However right now he was sure he had to show his best side to lead his important mission. He decided to come to his point as quick as possible: "So Luka said they could fix you back into the group. What do you say about that?"

Gakupo almost choked on his piece of toast. He slammed his hands into the table and right when Len thought his friend would get an outbreak he shined up and came rushing over.

"Are you serious?! I'd do anything to get back!" shouted Gakupo and grabbed onto Len's shoulders, shaking him like a helpless doll. The blond boy was completely startled at first. But when he realized this was the best answer he could have hoped for and a smug smile played on his lips.

"Good, then you're in."


	5. Chapter 5

Since she had some time before Kaito came to get them Rin decided to have a bath when she had finished her breakfast. She had been sweating a lot last night and she wanted to wash that off along with the feeling of being impure that her nightmare had cast upon her. She reminded herself though how Kaito's touch would make her feel so much better and she'd be able to shake it all off. First, she went to get her towel and some clean clothes in her room before she started walking to the bathroom.

Rin was still thinking a about that Gakupo was being taken back in the group so quickly and how she really felt about that so she didn't notice the person coming out of the bathroom before she ran right into him. It was Gakupo of course. She couldn't be more unlucky than that. And worst of all, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Rin's cheeks turned bright red when she looked up and realized her hands were placed on his bare chest. She had been holding them up when they first bumped together. Gakupo's violet hair was tied up as usual but it was now slightly wet and Rin figured he had just taken a shower since he had a towel hanging around his neck too. He stared down at her intensively and she saw that his cheeks were burning with a sharp blush as well. Rin jumped away from him, highly embarrassed and turned her head down. There she was standing before Gakupo only in her nightgown and her heart started thumping so hard she could barely breathe. She hardly believed she had touched him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Gakupo hurried to apologise. Rin waved her shaking hands in the air. Why was he apologising? She was the one who didn't watch out.

"No need to worry!" Rin's voice cracked at the last word and covered her mouth feeling utterly humiliated. Before he could say anything else she ran past Gakupo and into the bathroom, making sure she locked the door properly. Her chest heaved up and down in a fast pace as she slid down the door on her back until she reached the floor. She held up her hands before her and imagined she could still feel the warm surface of Gakupo's skin against her fingers and palms. It was the first time she had touched him since THAT had happened and she didn't know if she liked it or not. It would be natural if she was disgusted by him at the moment but somehow she got a feeling she wasn't. After all she remembered his expression as he was looking at her, he seemed just as scared as she was, and also how his voice had been trembling when he excused himself. She had noticed how thin he was too, it was like all his muscles had been eaten away and his ribs and collarbones had been sticking out way too much. If he really was sorry for everything he didn't deserve to be in that state.

Rin sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. She had too many thoughts running around in her head like a carousel. She was feeling guilty because she knew Gakupo blamed himself for all of this. If he hadn't maybe she wouldn't have been so fast to forgive him but that fact only made her feel even worse. It wasn't his entire fault. She had promised to support him but not long after that her feelings for Kaito started to grow and she went from a small crush to being madly in love with him. She tried to hide it from everyone but Gakupo must have noticed. She had left him alone and failed him. Rin curled up for a couple of seconds and wondered if she was about to cry but knew she had to get ready so instead she stood up and locked the tears away. She put on the water to the tub and undressed herself. The hot water got her to calm down and made her feel a lot cleaner. She took a moment to relax before making sure to scrub her whole body. As she got out of the bath she felt refreshed and ready to deal with things. She was determined she could to this and she wouldn't let herself break down no matter what.

When Kaito showed up some time later he didn't make a very graceful entrance. Rin heard the doorbell ring but she only made it to the top of the stairs when Len opened the door before her. Her boyfriend was looking tired and pissed off as he stumbled inside, she could tell directly that he wasn't in the mood for… well, anything. But when Kaito saw Rin he smiled warmly and opened up his arms for her. Rin almost jumped down the stairs and into his embrace. She just loved when he held her tight to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat close to her ear. It was the greatest comfort in the world and she never got tired of that sound. The dark rings under his eyes concerned her though. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. Had he been that worried about her? Rin sneaked her arms around Kaito's waist. It was one of those moments she felt like she never wanted to let go. But they had to get going. Kaito looked even more pissed off when Gakupo appeared, thankfully he didn't say anything however. He was probably holding it in.

There was a compact tension as they all sat in the car on their way to the studio. For some reason Rin didn't know Len seemed like he was in a sour mood as well. Gakupo who was sitting in the backseat with Len looked just as uncomfortable together with them as Rin felt when she watched her brother and boyfriend glare at each other through the rear-view mirror. Rin guessed that both Kaito and Len were angry and at the other because Kaito wanted to protect her and Len was defending Gakupo. She wanted to tell Kaito it was okay but she didn't think he'd believe her. She didn't know if she'd believe herself actually because she couldn't figure out if she really was okay with it.

It seemed like hours had passed by when they finally arrived at the studio. Everyone was quiet when they left the car and walked over the parking lots. The rest of the group had already gathered in the couches when Rin opened the door to the studio.

"Rin-chan!" yelled Miku and threw her arms around Rin's neck and spun her in a circle until they both fell to the floor.

"Stop it!" giggled Rin as Miku started tickling her. Even though she laughed Rin still felt uneasy because she was aware of that everyone one was looking at her, probably trying to figure out what she was feeling after last night's happenings. After Kaito had saved her from Miku's tickle attacks he and Rin settled in a couch and to avoid the others' eyes she curiously buried her finger in a hole in her boyfriend's black skinny jeans. Kaito placed his hand on hers and squeezed in softly. Then Gakupo entered the room and the attention was turned to him. If someone had dropped a needle it would have been heard clearly as there was deadly silent in the studio's hangout. Gakupo probably knew he was the one to break it so he took a deep breath.

"Everyone, I'm very sorry for my past behaviour but I want to prove to you that I'm becoming a better man and I hope you can accept me as a member of the group again."

Rin looked around at everyone's reactions from Gakupo's words and she was relieved to see that most of them seemed approving. That was except for Kaito and surprisingly enough Gumi whose mouth was formed to a thin sceptic line. Next to Rin there was a small sound like a "tsk" and then there was a "SMACK" as Meiko hit Kaito in the head with a bundle of notes.

"What was that for?" Kaito complained and rubbed the backside of his head with his hand. Meiko rolled her eyes and gave him a meaningful glare.

"Just be quiet you."

Luckily, Luka started handing out the plan for the reunion that got everyone focused on something else. She already had some vocals for Gakupo that she had been working on before he was split up with them apparently. There was also a schedule for some new songs they all were going to record and music videos as well. Once Rin's gaze fell on Len and she saw that her brother had a satisfied expression on his face. She had a sudden feeling that he had planned for this all along but she quickly dropped it. Why did it matter anyway? Everyone was finally enjoying themselves, discussing and planning everything out. It was just like old times. Even though Kaito was rather stiff, as if he was mad but obviously didn't want to get hit again, and Gumi still seemed sceptical. In the end of their meeting however everything rolled on pretty alright and as Gakupo got blended into the group again everything didn't seem so awkward anymore. And so they decided to meet up again in a couple of days and everyone got ready to go home again. But right before Rin was about to leave Gumi took her aside. The gaze from her bright green eyes was buried in Rin's own teal globes as Gumi studied her closely.

"How are you doing?" Gumi asked and her thin eyebrows were drawn together. "You look pale."

It occurred to Rin that Gumi's eyes were almost the same as Kaito's. They both had that insensitivity that you just couldn't escape. Fortunately, Rin's feelings had been very mixed up lately so she decided to come with the most truthful answer she could think of.

"I don't know actually", she mumbled, shrugging like there was nothing in particular going on that could have affected her. Gumi sighed and shook her head, making her goggles slide down a bit.

"For how long are you going to pretend that everything is fine as it is? You have barely said a thing since you got here even though pretty much everyone has been trying to get you into the conversation."

Rin's eyes widened, she hadn't even realized that she had been that quiet. But when she thought about it she understood it was true. She had been too nervous to see how things turned out. That was the only excuse she could come up with for herself.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me", said Rin and her eyes fell on Kaito who was taking on his jacket in the background. He really looked exhausted today.

"Then maybe you should try to be more honest", said Gumi and patted her shoulder. "I'm still here if you need to talk. Or maybe I should say when you decide to talk."

Rin honestly didn't know what to answer to that so she just shrugged again. She knew Gumi was trying to be considerate like but the less the others got involved the better. Rin couldn't stand being in debt to everyone else more than she already was. She just wished that she could stand on her own feet for once and not depend on anyone than herself. She dug her fingernails into her palms. That's right, this time she had decided she wouldn't make her friends suffer because of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The annoyance was really getting the better of Kaito. As fast as the process of recording had started the group met up more often at the studio and every time he saw Rin she looked paler and paler. For some reason she didn't want to stay over at his apartment even though that bastard Gakupo was still at her home. Kaito figured it was because she didn't want him to worry but it probably had the opposite effect. He wondered if she was getting any sleep when her face was all white and her voice was weak like that, he had barely got any himself ever since Gakupo returned. In the middle of the night Kaito would be cuddling with his cat Mitsuki and watching TV whilst thinking of his cute girlfriend who looked more washed away for each day. It just made him more pissed off. Not at her of course but at the main issue which was man with his violet hair. Even though Kaito had been over at her house many times since the first meeting of the group being complete again he hadn't seen Rin eat one single time when Gakupo was around. Whenever they sat at the dinner table and Len placed the food in front of them Rin just poked around in with her chopsticks in it until Gakupo left the kitchen. Then she simply said she was done and threw her food in the trash or gave it to Kaito. While Gakupo was gaining back the weight he lost when he was homeless Rin was losing hers at the same pace.

This day there was another meeting for the group set up. Kaito had decided he had to do something today before his beloved Rin ended up in the hospital. When he arrived at the studio along with the Kagamine twins and Gakupo Luka came over to them looking absolutely excited.

"We're filming your music video today Gakupo-san!" she said with a wide smile. "The set had already been put up so you need to hurry and change!"

Gakupo nodded as he smiled back and Kaito snorted. That Gakupo had certainly started to take a lot of place in the group again and Kaito did not feel like he wanted that to go any further. Especially not since Rin were starting to look like a sick ghost. Her arms were so thin they seemed to be at the verge of breaking into two. Kaito made sure that Gumi who were the only one who understood Rin's state except for him took care of Rin before he grabbed onto Len's arm and pulled him into an equipment room.

"Hey! Wai-! What are you doing?!" protested Len when Kaito shut the door and pushed the blonde boy against the wall. Yes, Kaito was really pissed off alright and he had been holding it in for all too long. He had to let it out. Despite that Gakupo was the biggest problem about this situation Len wasn't too little of one himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kaito with a dark tone on his voice. His blue eyes narrowed as he glared down at Len. Len looked back perversely, clenching his fists.

"That's what I'd like to ask you", he said. Kaito was surprised he dared to be cocky when he was pressed up against the wall like that, even dangling a bit from the ground. It looked like it was hard for him to breath and small drops of sweat ran down his forehead so Kaito decided to let go of Len a bit. When he was let down he started gasping slightly but continued to act tough through his expression.

"Have you taken a look at Rin lately? Don't you see what that bastard's presence is doing to her?" snarled Kaito. He didn't even realize he was raising his voice.

"She's doing okay and his name is Gakupo", answered Len. Not letting his gaze trail of once from Kaito's eyes like he really wanted to deliver that he meant what he said. Just what the hell was wrong with this guy anyway? Kaito was obviously the one of top but still Len was rebelling against him like this. Did he honestly not see that his sister was suffering?

"She's in pain!" Kaito showed his fist into the wall right next to Len and it cracked. Len's eyes widened and he was startled for a moment but then he went back into defensive mode.

"She says she's doing fine and so she is!" he yelled, waving expressively with his small hands. Kaito gave him a disgusted look.

"If you actually believe that then you don't know her. Who do you care for most, your twin sister or the guy who raped her?"

Len winced and Kaito knew the Kagamine boy was in a tight spot. The thought crossed his mind that it wasn't many weeks ago that he would have called Len his best friend. But best friend or not, he couldn't let someone as ignorant as this hurt the person Kaito loved most.

"That's none of your business", muttered Len and kicked the wall with his heel. He seemed to have cooled down but Kaito's rage was burning more than ever.

"If this continues I can't let you live with her anymore." He said it and he really meant it. This time Len's expression turned into pure shock. He had probably never imagined Kaito would do anything like that.

"W-what?" he stammered. Kaito decided to be blunt.

"Rin won't admit it but she's wasting away. Her physical state is turning dangerous. Unless you start believing me and do something about it I'm going to take her away from you. I don't care if she hates me for it because I'm doing it out of love. If Gakupo isn't out of your house in a week I'm going to convince Rin to live with me for her own best. Do you understand?"

For once Len was quiet. He didn't bite back with any aggressive comments he just looked completely torn and defeated.

"I can't just throw Gakupo out of the house it's too late for that. He's already settled and telling him to go elsewhere now would be heartless", he said finally and his bangs covered his face. Kaito gritted his teeth. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. He was too disappointed in his so called "friend".

"Heartless you say? I'll come by and pick Rin up tomorrow then."

To add more to Kaito's annoyance Len just nodded as an answer. As it appeared he wasn't even going to fight back. Kaito left the room without another word, even angrier than he had been before his confrontation. He had never been this mad in his entire life.

However, when he came into the room where the set was going on his rage was further encouraged. On scene, together with Gakupo, Rin was standing dressed up as a maid. Gumi, Luka and Meiko were standing by the side so Kaito walked over to them.

"Now what the hell is this?" he spat. Meiko sighed and had her bundle of notes once again prepared (she'd been carrying it around for the past few weeks).

"What does it look like? It's the set for the music video", she growled back. She didn't seem to be in the best mood either.

"But why is Rin up there? I thought this was Gakupo's song." All Kaito wanted was to get up there and get his girlfriend with him home. She looked horribly weak and despite the clear instructions from the camera men she couldn't go properly where they pointed at. Her legs seemed like they would give in instantly every time she moved.

"She's in the video too. The producer specifically asked for her", said Luka and handled the manuscript to Kaito. Apparently the song, and the video, was about a young man who fell in love with a girl working at a maid café. His love was one-sided though and in the end he didn't get her. Kaito threw the manuscript away somewhere on the floor and started tapping his foot. He knew there was use protesting even though he desperate wanted to take Rin down from the stage. Instead he decided to keep a close eye on both her and Gakupo. As the music was playing things didn't work out very steadily. Rin forgot what she was going to do all the time and she was acting like a mess. Kaito could see how she gradually got more exhausted for each take and he was worrying himself nuts for her. As it all started to come to an end Kaito was certainly relived because there hadn't been any accidents, so far. Then he made the mistake.

At the last minutes of recording Miku came giggling like crazy into the room, dragging Len after her. Somehow she had been able to force Rin's original stage clothes onto him and he looked absolutely ridiculous, but also adorable as Miku added. Kaito took a moment to laugh at Len's humiliation and flushed face. As his head was turned away from the set there was suddenly someone in the staff who shrieked. When Kaito looked back at the set his eyes widened in terror as he saw Rin falling off the stage. The world moved almost in slow-motion as his eyes then darted to Gakupo who was reaching out for Rin. Something fired off in Kaito's mind and he quickly made his way towards the stage. Gakupo had managed to catch onto Rin before she hit the floor and he was now holding her in his arms. She was unconscious. Gakupo didn't see it coming when Kaito raised his hand and slapped him across the face leaving a sharply red mark. It was quiet, the sound of the slap echoed in the air. Everyone was staring at Kaito but nobody stared as much as Gakupo did. His purple eyes looked miserable and like they didn't understand what was going on. Kaito ripped Rin's numb body out of the shocked man's embrace. He only needed three words to explain his actions.

"Don't. Touch. Her", hissed Kaito. Gakupo moved his hand to his reddening cheek. He tried to say something but his lips were trembling too much. "Just die already! We don't need you here! Can't you see what you've done to Rin?! Go and kill yourself!"

Gakupo winced. Somewhere behind Kaito someone else was running up to the stage. Kaito stood in the same place, holding Rin tightly. Gakupo got up from the floor slowly.

"Kaito!" shouted Luka, placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "He was only trying to help!"

It was too late though for anyone to defend him, Gakupo had already left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some readers might find the content of this chapter upsetting and I apologise to those but I've experienced these kinds of things myself so it's not like I'm being insensitive and writing about them when I don't know anything about it. **

"I think a lot about death", said Gakupo and stared out in the rain through the car window. Rin placed her hand on his softly and hugged his fingers with hers. He was so cold today.

"Why?" she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. She hated seeing him this sad. This... depressed. She figured it had to be a depression. How could it be anything else?

"I don't know", he answered with a sigh. "All I know is that I don't want to be in pain or scared when I die. I just want to sleep in. I figured… pain is for the living." And then he rolled up his sleeve, exposing the long line of scars up his arms. Rin covered her mouth her hand. Her eyes followed the wounds for many minutes, she was absolutely devastated.

"These are... cuts." A tear rolled down her pale cheek. He nodded in the silence between them and nervously moved his hand up to intertwine them in his violet bangs. She took his hand as she stopped his it in the repeating movement and held it to her face, resting her cheek against his firm palm. More tears sprang free and he wiped them away for her with his icy fingers.

"Rin-chan... you don't have to cry for me", he whispered gently. Rin didn't want to listen to his unselfish words. She wanted to tell him to stop hurting himself but she couldn't. All she could do was weep quietly until her heart felt like bursting. She was by emotions cut off from knowing what else to do. What could she possibly do to make him love himself again?

When Rin woke up she felt the presence of a familiar embrace. Her whole body was feeling weak and her eyelids seemed so heavy she couldn't even open them at first. But after a couple of seconds she managed to perk up. She noticed she was laying half on a couch and half on Kaito who was resting his back against the armrest whilst holding her upper body against his chest. Her head was leaned against his shoulder and she could smell the sweet scent of his hair shampoo.

"Hey, there", he murmured, making a gently motion with his arms to stroke her hair with his free hand. His other arm was wrapped around her waist. Rin's vision was fuzzy and so were her memories. She remembered the heat from the spotlight on stage as she was feeling dizzy and how Gakupo had been reaching out for her before it blackened before her eyes. She let her gaze wander across the room but she couldn't see him anywhere. She sat up carefully and loosened herself from Kaito's grip.

"Did I faint?" she asked and looked at him. His water like eyes expressed a lot of worry but also a lot of anger. It gave her a feeling something bad had happened.

"Yeah, you did. You've been out for about ten minutes", said Kaito, titling his head to the side. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You really scared us", added Len who was sitting in a chair a bit away. He was looking sort of guilty and he was still wearing her clothes.

Rin nodded, inspecting her body closely. She didn't seem to be hurt anywhere, so that must mean…

"Where's Gakupo?"

Kaito's face turned into a bitter expression. It took a while before he answered and he did it hesitantly.

"I told him to go and die somewhere… basically."

"You did you jerk and you're going to apologise for that later", said Luka from somewhere nearby in the room. Meiko finished off her sentence by hitting Kaito with the notes again.

"Bakatio", she rightfully called him and put her hands on her sides.

Rin gasped and found that her body went stiff. Kaito wouldn't do that would he? Didn't he realize what that would mean? No, of course he didn't. But he had said it. She turned to Len, already feeling how her pulse was getting higher. She needed to know where Gakupo was, instantly.

"Where did he go off to?" she wondered eagerly with worry.

"Probably back to our place. I mean, it's the only place he could go", said Len and shrugged slightly. For some reason he seemed more off put than he had been acting lately but Rin didn't have time to think about that. Even though her legs highly protested with tiredness as she stood up she still got on her feet.

"We have to get there! Let's go to the car!" she said turned to Kaito who looked like he was just about to pull her down again.

"Wait, what?" said Kaito and Len with one mouth. Rin couldn't explain at the moment however. It had to wait until later.

"No questions! Let's just go! Now!"

Rin couldn't sit still in the car. She was well aware of that Len tried to talk to get an explanation and that Kaito was glancing down at her concerned as he was but she was lost in her own worries. She hoped that it wouldn't be too late. "Oh, please", she begged in her thoughts. "Don't let it be too late. Let us make it in time."

When she spotted their house her heart was racing in her chest and she flung herself out of the car before Kaito had even reached the driveway. She ran towards the house the fastest her feet could bare her and slammed the door open. Two pair of purple eyes darted at her in surprise through the open door to the living room. In a second Rin was over to Gakupo's side and knocked a plastic jar out of his hand. It flew across the room, spreading its content everywhere before hitting the floor. There were so many feelings coming up out of Rin at the moment that she just didn't know how to react. Gakupo was looking at her with tears in his eyes and without even noticing the mark on his cheek she started hitting his solid chest with her tiny fist. He didn't even back away from her as she hit and the hot tears that had been burning behind her eyes as well burst out in a cascade that made her cheeks go crimson.

"You stupid, stupid man!" she cried loudly as she continued to beat at him. Len and Kaito showed up in the doorway and stared at the scene, completely astonished. Rin continued to beat her sorrow out at Gakupo's chest until her hands started hurting and then she grabbed on tightly to his shirt, letting the tears flood freely in relief. She had made it in time. When Gakupo finally had gotten over the shock to see her he reached his quivering arms around her, a couple of salty tears running down his face as well.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan", he said with a husky voice and practically lifted her from the floor as he hugged her. "I'm really sorry."

Rin buried her face the crook of his neck and grabbed a handful of his wispy hair while she was still sobbing furiously. She let it all out because she was so glad that he was alive. In the corner of her eye she saw how Kaito walked over to the plastic jar and picked it up, reading its content.

"Sleeping pills?" he said aloud and his eyes widened as he first exchanged confused looks with Len and then turned to Gakupo. "What's going on here?"

Gakupo set Rin down on the floor and she dried her eyes with the back of her hand. When she finally had been able to pull herself together she yanked one of Gakupo's tassels gently.

"I think it would be best you tell them everything."

The man with the violet hair nodded and settled on the couch. After Kaito and Len had sat down as well he told them everything. About his depression, his alcohol problem, the cuts, his insomnia, the talks with Rin and finally his suicide attempt. As he finished he looked at Rin with his sad eyes and said to her:

"I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't because of you. I seriously didn't realize that you was unwell because I was here. I never meant to force you to forgive me or anything…"

"You didn't!" exclaimed Rin and felt the tears coming again. "I wanted to forgive you! I guess I just wasn't mentally prepared for this to happen yet…."

It was quiet for a while. Len sat looking embarrassed probably because of his outfit in this severe situation and Kaito was staring into the ground. He then spoke up so suddenly he made the others jump.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't understand that you were feeling that bad. If I did I would never had said what I did to you. I was too harsh anyway… I'm honestly very sorry, can you forgive me?" he said whilst looking quite a lot interested in his own hands. Gakupo sat and took in his words for a minute. Then he smiled and reached a hand out to Kaito.

"I'll forgive you if you if you forgive me. Everyone else had accepted me but I know you haven't."

Rin observed Kaito as he looked at Gakupo like he was considering it. His expression was blank so it wasn't easy to tell what he was feeling. But at last he took Gakupo's hand and shook it steadily. Both of them were grinning and when they let go of each other Kaito had only one thing to say as a final confirmation.

"I forgive you, friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Gakupo was packing the few items he had from before his period of being homeless and the ones that Len had given or bought to him. He was grateful for everything that had been done for him but he figured it was time to leave this place. No matter how much he secretly loved the Kagamine household he knew he couldn't stay there with a clean conscience. Therefor he wrote a letter of gratitude that he would leave for his "hosts" when he left in the morning.

He wasn't expecting to see her though, standing in the stairs and watching him with her crystalized eyes. Rin was the last person he wanted to meet right now but since she was there he was given no other choice but to explain to her. While he was on it, why not explain everything?

"You're... leaving?" asked Rin. It was almost humorous how she stood there in the stairs unaffected by his gaze when her reaction a couple of weeks ago had been a clear expression of wanting to flee the scene instantly. Except for her current expression of calm Gakupo noticed that she wore a cute pyjama consisting of a white top with black details and a pair of pink and puffy pants. He might not seem like the person to do so, but he liked cute stuff. It made him smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm jumping on a train tomorrow morning. It'll take me to my uncle. He's a monk in a shrine quite a long way from here. He has offered me to stay there if I help him with his chores. It'll be good for me. I'll get to know myself again", he answered her and zipped his small bag. He was all done and packed so he sat down on the couch, scooping his legs up in Rin's direction. She observed him quietly with her giant orbs that were shining right at him through the dark of the night. Gakupo wondered what she was doing up at this hour. He had been so quiet he couldn't have waked her up. There was a possibility that she hadn't been able to sleep, or… that she had come to see him on purpose.

"I don't want you to go", Rin said suddenly and ran down the last steps of the stairs. Gakupo was surprised to hear those words from her. It made his heart fill up with warmth and he almost couldn't stop himself to reach out for her when she shyly came over to him.

"I'm sorry. I would like to stay. But this is something I have to do for myself." He pushed his knees up against his chest and hugged himself. Those words hurt to say somehow.

"What about the reunion?" she asked. It sounded like she was losing all hope in her voice.

"Don't worry", said Gakupo, "there'll be one, but maybe in a couple of years instead of now. I'll leave a message for the others in the studio tomorrow. I'll apologise for getting everyone's hopes up."

Rin shifted her weight for one foot to another as if she was anxious to ask the next thing.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye to me?" It was like she had read his mind. Gakupo had seen that question coming before it did. He was determined to answer honestly.

"I don't think I'd be able to stand that." He had decided she should know. The least he could do was to tell her. Their relationship had already hit rock bottom once so he didn't think he would make it worse.

"Why?" she wondered and sat down behind him. She ran her fingers through his long ponytail. A small shiver went through Gakupo's body and he dug his purple coloured nails into the couch.

"That would be... since I love you." He couldn't see Rin's reaction but her hand stopped on its way down his hair. "I just always thought I'm too old for you anyway", he finished with a sigh. There was six painfully obvious years between them. With him being an adult and the fact that she was still a teenager would make him judgeful in others eyes. But at the moment he didn't care. Who could help but to fall in love with a girl who cried for them that? It wasn't like the age difference was massive either but the problem was that his appearance gave the impression that it was bigger. Gakupo was a tall man after all and Rin was pretty young looking despite closing in on adulthood herself.

Suddenly Gakupo felt how it pulled in his hair and he fell backwards onto Rin's lap. He could hear her soft sobs before he felt the wet drops fall on his face.

"Dummy", she sniffled as she glared down at him. It was hard to tell what she meant by that but he wouldn't be able to do anything else than smile warmly. His head felt a bit mushy inside. The smell of citrus body lotion that came through her pale skin was intoxicating and as he laid there staring up at her he thought that she really looked beautiful when the moonlight glowed on her from behind through the window.

"I thought I told you not to cry for me", said Gakupo, caressing her cheek. She quit sobbing but the tears were still trailing down her slightly pinkish face.

"I'll s-stop if you promise me something", stuttered Rin. There was something new in her eyes when she said this, something he couldn't quite figure out. It made him puzzled as he was curious to find out what it was.

"Anything", he answered and smirked. Still he was caught completely off guard when she then leaned down and pressed her lips against his. It was nothing more than a quick smooch but for Gakupo the sensation stayed with him long after they had parted. His hand fell heavy like a stone onto the couch

"Forgive me for that", Rin whispered and watched him with sparkly eyes, waiting for his reaction. It took a while before Gakupo understood that it was his promise. He nodded, still confused however. He was happy but at the same time he was tearing apart inside. Although he knew that even if he desperately wanted to stay with Rin he wouldn't be able to. He realized the kiss could simply been a way for her to get him to stay. But there was someone else she loved. Gakupo closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he reopened them his sight was blurry and he felt the craving of touching the girl who was still hanging over him taking its toll. She was twitching lightly while he cleared his throat. He guessed it was because she was scared to know what kind of response he'd give her.

"I'll forgive you… sometime", he mumbled. She seemed displeased of his addition but her feelings were probably ripping her up just as much as his was. They could only look at each other in the dull illumination, holding everything in for the best. But before Gakupo could find out what else he thought was best to do Rin's face was closing in on his again and she gave him another kiss. She held her mouth to his longer this time. He was able to savour her and shut his eyes. Whatever she meant with the kiss Gakupo decided to let it all go like it was none of his business. Just this once he allowed himself to get lost in Rin. He had always distanced himself from her before, terrified that she would find out about what he really felt for her. He felt how the presence of her moist mouth left his but he kept his eyelids closed and listened to the sound of her uneven breath. From what he could tell she had started sobbing again but she tried to hide that from him. "How sweet", he thought despite his deep heartache. But he was way too tired to deal with these feelings. Also he couldn't let her get involved with his own struggle. Gakupo sat up carefully and turned around so that he was facing Rin. Her eyes were red and puffy and the way she rubbed them made it even worse.

"I saw when you gave those chocolates to Kaito on Valentine's Day", he said all of a sudden, trying to get her on other thoughts. She looked up at him and her face flushed ever so slightly.

"You did?" She seemed uncomfortable with the subject but he continued anyway.

"He looked really happy. I can't believe he was so dense he didn't understand you lied to him though."

Rin rubbed her hands on her legs as she stared down at them. The memory must have made her embarrassed. Gakupo didn't mind that on the other hand, to him she looked really lovely when she blushed.

"Lie? About what?" she wondered though she clearly knew the answer already.

"You said you made chocolate for us all, it was just that you forgot them. Everyone's except for Kaito's."

Gakupo smiled when Rin reached out and pinched his arm, pouting with her lower lip.

"Dummy… Why do you say things like this now?"

He leaned forward and with a simple gesture of his hand put a bunch of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes grew wider as fast as he touched her. He ignored it to cover up that his need to feel her was getting stronger. In his mind, he was pushing her further and further away.

"I know you can't accept my confession… Nor reject it. But it's okay. There's someone else who needs you more than me. I wanted to remind you of that."

Rin was staring at Gakupo with and her expression was completely empty. He saw in her glassy eyes how she emotionally broke into a million pieces inside. The guilt and regrets of her earlier actions was probably crushing her by now and her face turned white as snow. He let her into his embrace one final time, prepared to let go any second. She was holding onto him so tightly he could hardly breathe. Neither of them said anything more. Not when they let go of each other, when he ruffled around in her hair or when she quiet as a ghost walked back up the stairs where she had come from. Gakupo laid back on the couch. His heart was cramping inside his chest. He didn't want to say goodbye and in the end he wasn't made to. Still he kept wondering what could have happened if he had handled things differently. But since it was too late for that he closed his eyes instead and drifted into a worrisome sleep. He didn't want to make himself regret unnecessary things that were past the process of being able to change. Not even if there was a chance he could have made his dearest wish come true.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a chilly morning and Kaito's hand had gotten rather cold and stiff from holding the steering wheel all the way to his goal. His car was old and didn't warm up as it should. His frozen hands didn't bother him that much however. In fact, there were a lot of other things troubling him.

As he opened the door to the studio and was hit by the warmth from inside he instantly saw Gakupo who had just placed a petite letter on the dark wooded table between the couches in the hangout. The two men exchanged looks. Neither was very surprised to see the other there. Kaito cleared his throat.

"I didn't know if I'd catch you in time", he said casually. Gakupo straitened his jacket and pulled up the zipper, taking his time before he answered.

"So Rin told you where I was going huh?"

Kaito nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really know what he was doing here. He felt like skipping the small talk and get to the important bits but to be honest he didn't know what he wanted to get said.

"She uh... did", was the only thing he could come up with, pathetically enough. Gakupo let his gaze fall to the floor, looking somewhat sensitive.

"Did she tell you what more she did?"

Kaito frowned. He realized that was what he had wanted to talk about but at the same time he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He figured the best was to get over and done with it as quickly as possible.

"She kissed you", he mumbled noticing Gakupo wouldn't look him in the eyes no matter how much he stared at him. Gakupo sighed and picked up his bag from the floor although he probably knew Kaito wouldn't let him leave yet.

"She did. And you're not mad?"

There was a couple of seconds buried in complete quietness. The sound of a lonely car driving by outside was heard. Kaito decided to break the silence before it got too thick. He couldn't ignore that his chest was feeling tight as he said his next words. His heart seemed so heavy to carry this day.

"I'm not. She… she said it wouldn't happen again."

"I see", said Gakupo. The tone of his voice didn't reveal any of his feelings. Kaito was trying to do the same thing but he didn't quite manage it. How was he supposed to hide that he was heartbroken? Gakupo came walking over to him with steps that seemed to echo in the whole room. He placed a big comforting hand on Kaito's shoulder that he couldn't bother to shake it off.

"What?" asked Kaito and wrapped his arms around his own body. He damned himself for letting his voice sound shaky, like he was about to cry. Gakupo gave him a gentle smile and handled him a piece of paper.

"This is my address, you can send a letter any time you like and I'll answer as fast as possible. When I return I'm planning to be friendly towards Rin, nothing more nothing less. I won't interfere with your relationship. She's all yours."

Kaito snivelled and covered his eyes with his arm, unable to respond. Gakupo patted his shoulder a last timel time before he walked out the door. After he had left Kaito took a deep breath and screamed. His voice vibrated without any sign of lowering for what seemed like an eternity. When he was done he wiped his tears and returned to his car.

He stared into the glass of the window, watching his red-eyed reflection. As he started to drive back to his house his thoughts were clawing and biting inside his head. He remembered Rin's voice on the phone full of guilt when she had told him. She had kissed Gakupo. She couldn't even tell him why she had done it. That was probably the worst part. Kaito kept wondering, was he not good enough for her? Was there something he was missing, something that Gakupo had? His hands were shaking and he gritted his teeth. Why did this have to happen to him now? What had he done to deserve this? In the end he wasn't angry at anyone but himself. The only thing that Rin had made him feel was hurt and he had closed their call without saying goodbye. Saying goodbye would have felt like "let's end this". Kaito didn't want that. He wanted an explanation. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

As he parked his car on the parking lot outside his apartment he saw someone sitting on the stairs. His eyes widened when he quickly understood that it was Rin. She didn't see him since his car was placed behind a couple of bushes but even from the distance he was at Kaito noticed that she was trembling. He hesitated before he stepped out of the car, leaving his doubtful thoughts behind. He would talk this out now. Thanks to his azure scarf Rin caught the sight of him immediately and he saw how she stumbled up from sitting position and heads of heels came running towards him. Naturally, he expected her to jump right into his arms as always did but when she closed in on him she emergently stopped a bit away. She seemed insecure and unsure as she raised her small hand. Her fingers bowed one after one in a tiny wave. Kaito took the last steps over to her. The wind caused Rin's hair to cover up her face and he reached out, gently brushing away. He made an attempt to speak but stood silent, feeling kind of foolish.

"Welcome back", said Rin. Her eyes were teary but he could see she was trying her hardest not to cry. Apparently it worked but Kaito could feel his own eyes get watery. It was like a wave of panic had flushed over him. Was she there to break up with him? Should he try to stop her from that? Or maybe he shouldn't? Kaito tried to swallow all the emotions down and smiled weakly.

"I-I'm home", he stammered. Finally Rin threw her arms around him. She tangled her finger into his hair and pulled him as close as possible. Kaito just stood there for a moment before he gripped onto her jacket and clung onto it. She was standing on his toes but the pain that it caused him didn't matter. He was crumbling on the inside and that hurt way more. Rin carefully pried his fingers of her clothes and cupped his face. Kaito was sure she could see just how hurt he was without him crying. Therefore he didn't cry and simply stared at her instead. Her sad face registered every bit of his feeling and she let her fingers curl behind his ears, bringing his head down and kissing his hair.

"Let's go inside", she murmured. Kaito nodded and she took his hand. His steps were heavy the short way to the apartment and he didn't know what was awaiting him but he decided he couldn't care less. He was so tired from all the worrying, the anger and the sadness that had been eating him up lately. Of course he had his regrets too, thinking that if he hadn't been so mean towards Gakupo none of this would have happen. But still that was nothing he could know for sure. Maybe things would have turned out even worse?

When the door closed Kaito felt how Rin embraced him from behind. She hadn't even given him any time to take his jacket or shoes off. For a minute or two he leaned his forehead against the wall. The only thing he could hear was his own shaky breath and his heart pounding fast in his chest. All of a sudden he realized he was terrified of finding out what would happen to the two of them and when he heard Rin inhale to speak he couldn't help but to freak out.

"Please don't break up with me!" he cried and turned around in haste. Rin blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" was the only thing that left her lips. Kaito's legs quivered and gave in as he fell to the floor on his knees. When he felt the hot tears falling he started to feel like he was ridiculous, crying like a kid when Gakupo had handled this whole triangle drama like an adult would. Somehow he managed to speak what was on his mind through the sobs.

"I know I'm not much of a man or anything even though I believed so until now. I've just been a douche against everyone lately because I thought I was protecting you. But I don't want you to leave me for that! I really don't! And it's very selfish, I know. I shouldn't be the one to decide what you feel but I said I wanted to be with you always and I meant so… I... I just want you to love me…"

The rest he was going to say got lost. Kaito'a faced burned in embarrassment, he had never felt this weak and pathetic in his whole life. But then Rin kneeled before him. She kissed him softly on the lips once and then she hugged him deeply for a long while. When she pulled away from him she made sure to look steadily into his eyes. For once her teal globes where completely dry, making her look serious and strangely grown up.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" she said with a sad smile. "I'm the one who has done wrong here. I… cheated on you. However, I didn't choose Gakupo over you. I think I kissed him because I thought then maybe he wouldn't leave so I could make sure he doesn't hurt himself any more. But I wasn't thinking straight and it was cruel to you both for me to do so. The only one I can love this way is you. And I thought I was going to lose you so I came here to tell you how sorry I was. I don't deserve you after all you've done for me but if you still want me…" Her words trailed off as she bit her lip regretfully. While Kaito looked at her with hope blooming inside him his tears dried up and was replaced with a big smile. He placed his hand behind her head and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed Rin over and over again until she smiled too. In return she mumbled in his ear how much she loved him.

"Then stay with me", whispered Kaito and held her gently near his heart. Rin closed her eyes and collapsed on his lap. Both of them, completely exhausted as they were then fell asleep together on the floor. Not long after that Kaito's cat Mitsuki climbed down between them and took a nap as well oblivious to whatever reason they had for lying there in HER favourite spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Three years later the entire Vocaloid group was gathered in the Kagamine house. Gakupo had even just returned just in time for this occasion. It was the twins 20th birthday and they had all decided to celebrate together feasting on a huge cake that Meiko and Miku had baked. It was marvellous chocolate creation with several layers of mocha buttercream frosting. On the top there was twenty lit yellow candles lined in a swirl towards the middle that were shining brightly. As their friends cheered on both Rin and Len drew a deep breath and blew all the candles out. The wish Rin had on her mind was pretty obvious. All this time she had still been together with Kaito. It wasn't like they never had fights or that their relationship was perfect but she loved him more than anything she had ever known of and therefore she wished that she would continue to be with him as long as they both were breathing. Rin looked at her brother as she cut the cake, secretly wondering what his wish had been. Then a smirk took form on her lips, making wishes was probably not the sort of thing he'd do since he was the kind of guy who'd find clichés silly.

"Congrats you two!" said Luka while getting a piece of the delicious cake herself. She got a bit of frosting on her face and Gakupo was quick to point it out. Before she could do anything about it however he slid his finger across her cheek where it was and then licked it up. It had been a while since Rin had seen Luka blush that hard and it made the blonde crack another smile.

"I think Luka-Nee had a crush on Gakupo-san. He's had only been back for a couple of days but she's already acting totally different", she whispered to Len who was occupied with shovelling cake into his mouth. He swallowed it down and frowned at her.

"But I thought he was in love with you."

Rin gave him an elbow in the side. She was starting to think her brother had gotten denser with the years. He had probably never thought the thought of another couple taking form in the group.

"That was three years ago you idiot!" she told him strictly. Why would he remember such a thing anyway when Rin herself had tried so hard to put the knowledge of Gakupo's past feelings for her behind? But she supposed it was all her own fault Len got involved with that. That night that seemed so long ago when she had kissed Gakupo in order to make him stay so he could watch over him (which had failed), she had walked right up to Len's room and blurted out everything that had happened. Even though he had understood her situation he had scolded her and then convinced her to tell Kaito about her mistake. Luckily Kaito had forgiven her for her foolish doings and all went back to normal, pretty much.

Rin's eyes fell on Kaito who was sitting alone on the couch. Her boyfriend was looking rather suspicious as he was drying sweat of his hands on his black costume. Meiko offered him some cake but he declined it. Instead he grabbed a glass of champagne and really made Rin concerned as he swept it all down as once. She had noticed he had been acting own lately and despite being at a party he didn't seem very cheerful at all unlike the others. Rin brushed a couple of cake crumbs off her cream coloured dress, which Luka had given her as a birthday present, and wandered over to Kaito. He looked up at her instantly she came close and there was something not quite right about the way he acted. As she sat down next to him she grabbed his hands that were shaking weirdly enough. He was pale too so Rin gently pressed her palm against his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

Kaito let go of a fast smile that wasn't very convincing. His dark blue eyes were clearly trying to avoid hers. He cleared his throat and clutched his trousers tightly like he was going to rip them apart.

"Yes, yes, I'm totally fine."

Rin raised an eyebrow. She knew he was lying, there had to something bothering him.

"If you're not well then you don't need to push yourself. You can go upstairs and rest if you want", she told him and hugged his hands. They had gotten surprisingly big but luckily Rin's hands had grown too so she could now hold them better than before. In fact it wasn't only her hands that had been growing. Rin had turned from a petite little girl to a beautiful woman in quite a short amount of time. She was now a lot longer and had more curves. Kaito would often tell her how wonderful she looked but this evening he hadn't looked at her at all so of course she was wondering if something was wrong. However, he just shook his head at that.

"No, I'm alright, really. Actually, there's something I need to do." With that he stood up and grabbed a spoon on the table which he carefully tapped against his glass. As the sound chimed through the room everyone went silent and looked at him.

"Go Kaito!" called Gumi with a wide grin which gave her a few curious gazes. Kaito smiled nervously and set down the glass and the spoon back at the table.

"Now that I have everyone's attention there's something important I need to say", he started and then he reached out his hand to Rin, pulling her up from the couch. Kaito looked right at her for a couple of seconds with deep affection, completely quiet like the others. Blood started to flow to Rin's face and she felt slightly embarrassed since all eyes were on them.

"G-go on", she whispered. A small blush came up on Kaito's cheeks as well and his fingers were trembling. Next thing she knew he fell down on one knee in front of her and there was a gasp going through the whole living room. Rin's hand flew up to her mouth and she could barely believe her eyes when Kaito reached into his pocket, taking out a small box that he opened and revealed a sparkling diamond ring.

"Kagamine Rin, will you marry me?" he asked softly leaning his head a bit to the side so he could see her properly through his bangs. Rin's eyes filled with tears and for a moment she wasn't able to draw her breath, it felt like her heart stopped. Then she reached out slowly with a twitching hand and allowed Kaito to put the ring on her finger. When she could finally breathe again she practically threw herself onto him and cried out of happiness. Her heart was fluttering faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

"I will!" she exclaimed, trying her hardest to get the words out through hiccupping sobs. Kaito lifted her from the ground and spun her around. Everywhere she could see the smiles of the rest of the group over his shoulder as they applauded. Gumi wolf-whistled and Miku burst into tears as well.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she cried onto Luka who didn't seem very happy about getting her dress wet. Rin's sight was then drawn to Gakupo. She was relieved to see that he looked just as happy as the others. She figured he had moved on the years they were apart and that put a weight off her chest. After holding her tightly Kaito pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders. His looked at her in a way that made him look like the luckiest man on Earth. That matter would be confirmed by his foolish smile.

"I can't put in words how happy I am right now", he said so that everyone else could hear him while he caressed her cheek. "I've got something else to ask. Now that we're engaged, would you like to move in with me?"

Rin nodded directly. She didn't have to think twice about it. This was something that she had wanted for a long time already so she simply couldn't say no.

"Of course", she said and kissed him lovingly. Len came over to them and gave them both a hug. Then he turned to Kaito with a serious look that made his teal eyes glow in contrast to the shadows on his face.

"You better take good care of her or I'll take her back", he grumbled. If Rin knew him he was probably a bit upset since they would be living separately from now on and it was the very first time but it couldn't be helped. She would have to move out after the wedding anyway since that was only natural. The rest of the people in the room congratulated the couple and the champagne was sent around. Gakupo was the only one who didn't have any since he no longer drank alcohol apparently. As the bottle had rotated Meiko pointed out that it was empty so Rin went to get some more.

While she was standing in the kitchen, popping the new bottle open she felt two hands sliding around her waist. It couldn't be anyone but Kaito, her fiancé. She let go of everything and drifted into his arms. With a glace over her shoulder she could distinguish his blissful expression in the tiny bit of light the one lamp in the window offered. His cheeks were rosy as a cause of the champagne and he watched her with half-lidded eyes. She could feel his panting breath falling hot and heavy on her bare shoulder. Rin turned around in Kaito's warm embrace. Because of her growth she was now closer to the crook of his neck rather than the middle of his chest. Scooping his hands under her thighs Kaito lifted her up on the bench and with his hands on the small of her back he leaned his face close to hers. A kiss between them had never been so full of loving and Kaito pinned Rin's hand up against the cabinet as he fit his fingers in between her. Aroused by his taste which Rin normally couldn't get enough of she got more intimate in his mouth than ever before. When they both were out of breath they separated and Kaito's head dipped like stone to her lap as his arms collapsed in a circle around her.

"Sorry", he murmured. "I haven't slept for days. I've been so nervous."

"It's ok", said Rin with a gentle smile and twisted his azure hair with her fingers. "You can stay over here tonight. Tomorrow I'll start packing my stuff so that I can come and live with you."

She was just about to kiss Kaito's head when the door opened suddenly and Len was staring at them. His sister looked back and Kaito turned his head to the side to meet his gaze as well. The male twin opened his mouth but then set up a hand to cover his flushed face as he turned right on the spot and walked out of the room again. It wasn't long until the couple started laughing heartly. There was nothing that could ruin their mood tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Len looked at the two rings on his palm. He was still feeling like he wasn't prepared for this day to come. His sister had been by his side ever since they were born and now he was going to give her away to another man. It wasn't like he didn't want Rin to be happy neither that he had a sister complex or anything like that. He just wouldn't feel like things between them were the same. Without her laugh and voice in the house was already painfully quiet even though she came to visit him many times a week.

Len sighed and knocked at the bride's changing room. He was brought to attention when he surely heard sobbing from inside. He pulled down the handle and slowly opened up the door, taking a careful glance inside. Rin was sitting in on the chair in front of the mirror, curled up in her white dress which was shining brightly as the afternoon sun hit it. Her shoulders were barely shaking but it was still clear that she was crying because her despaired sobs filled the room.

"Rin, is everything okay?" asked Len, not really expecting to hear a chiming 'yes' but hoping it wouldn't be anything too serious. Rin turned around and with watery eyes she held up a something that looked rather trashed in her slender hands.

"Onii-chan", she whined and made a devastated face when she pointed at her ruined shoe. "The heel broke. What do I do?"

A smile of relief spread on Len's lips as he walked over to Rin and gently patted her hair. Then he took the shoe out of her hands and threw it in the bin. This stupid cheap stuff shouldn't make his sister cry on her wedding day. Rin looked really shocked for a second and stayed silent as she gave the impression of waiting for an explanation. Then Len simply took the other shoe and threw it away as well.

"You're dress is long enough to cover up your feet, nobody will see if you've got no shoes and there's a carpet all the way to the podium. I'll ask Luka to get you some new shoes for the party but you have to hurry to the ceremony now", he told her and slipped the rings into the pocket of his jacket. Rin nodded as she took a hold of his arm to pull herself up. Carefully to not ruin her make up his twin quickly dried her eyes. Before she could head out Len placed a white flower in her hair.

"You look beautiful Rin", he said softly, making her let go of a joyful smile.

"Thank you Len!" she giggled as he led her out.

The ceremony went smoothly and Len who was the best man was close enough to see Kaito's and Rin's felicitous faces as they said their values without fail. Of course the rest of the group was there watching them. Miku was all googly-eyed, Luka and Meiko seemed rather proud of the two love birds at the altar and Gumi shot a thumb up for the couple when they both slid one ring onto the other's finger. Len noticed that Gakupo however looked strikingly mourning even though he tried to hide it behind a satisfied smile.

Afterwards everyone on the wedding went down to the celebration premises and there was song, drinks and dance. With a glass of wine in his hand Len searched the room until he spotted a pair of sharp purple eyes belonging to a man who was standing by himself against the wall. Gakupo stared blankly out in the crowd when Len came over to him, he didn't even acknowledge that he had gotten company at first. The blonde male offered him the glass but Gakupo raised his hand to push it away.

"Don't worry, it is non-alcoholic", said Len. Gakupo took another glance at the glass but shook his head.

"No, thanks", he said in a low voice that was straight out depressing. Len followed his gaze and discovered that it was set directly on Rin whose pale arm was hooked onto her husband's. They really looked overjoyed as they were chatting away with the guests, holding each other close and that contrast to Gakupo's depressive expression wasn't easy on the eyes.

"After all you still love her?" asked Len and took a sip of the wine himself, licking the fruity liquid of his lips. Gakupo winced for a bit at the question but then he crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

"I told myself I had gotten over her. But then the very day I came back she asked me at once if I had done any harm to myself. She even made me show my arms and legs until she believed me. I realized I couldn't fool myself anymore, but I promised Kaito I wouldn't bother them", he grumbled without any joy what so ever in his on his tone. Len bit his lip and watched his sister as she and Kaito was engaged in a dance, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. It was too sweet to even look at so Len turned back to Gakupo who was tipping his head towards the ceiling. The next thing was hard but necessary to say.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded if it was you standing next to her. But I can't say Kaito hasn't deserved her", mumbled Len, "while I was too blind to see she was suffering he always stuck with her."

Gakupo snickered a little and looked away. His shoulders that had been relaxed got tenser.

"Well, she was suffering because of me. You are slightly ignorant but that's what makes you a good person. I know you were just trying to get everyone together again."

A warm hand landed on Len's head and moved around in his hairdo. Gakupo let out a plangent laugh when the male twin tried to straighten out his locks that had gotten all tangled up.

"Geez, what was that for?" moaned Len a glowered at his older friend.

"My amusement", answered Gakupo and Len realized that he was finally smiling. Somehow it warmed his heart and he gave the violet-haired man a teasing bump in the side as response. After they had exchanged grins Len placed an elbow upon Gakupo's steady shoulder and nodded the way to where Luka, Meiko and Miku were standing.

"Why don't you go and have a chat with them?" he proposed. "Maybe you can get someone else on your mind rather than Rin?"

Gakupo seemed to be considering the idea for a moment before his expression almost turned hopeful.

"I guess that's not completely impossible." And with that he took off in the girls' direction. Len saw how Luka offered him another alcohol-free drink and this time he actually accepted it, giving her a thankful smile. But then Len's attention was turned somewhere else.

Out on the balcony there was a silhouette of a young woman, ironically enough dressed up in a suit instead of a dress like the other women. Since she was standing there all alone Len made his way over to her, smoothly sliding between the small gatherings of people. As he walked out on the balcony he tried to sneak up on the girl from behind but she noticed at once him and turned around.

"Good evening Len-kun!" said Gumi with a bright grin. Len's shoulders sagged a bit from his failure to make her jump. He wandered over to her side and placed his elbows on the rail.

"Good evening", he muttered back.

"This is the first time I see you in a tuxedo."

"This is the first time I see you in a suit any kind of suit." Len glanced at her. Her eyes were gleaming like the stars when she watched them. He didn't even know where the next question came from when Gumi suddenly turned to him and inspected his reaction closely as irises darted up and down over his body.

"Len… is there someone you like?"

Len stared into her eyes that looked like a wild forest. He swallowed and straightened his tie a bit.

"Eh… I don't know." To get him of the main subject he decided to ask her the same thing. "And you?"

It took a while before Gumi answered. Len wouldn't admit it but her looks was kind of creeping him out.

"There IS someone I like", she then said and smiled widely again. The blonde exhaled although he didn't know why he had been holding his breath. He was getting butterflies in his stomach too.

"What are they like?" he asked. Not that he was curious it was just to lead the conversation. Why was he so nervous around her anyway? Gumi's smile got, if possible, even wider.

"Well", she said, blushing slightly while leaving a long trail of silence. "He's a bit dumb… but that just makes him cute. He's good at singing and dancing, which I'd like to do with him more..." She made a gesture over to Rin and Kaito who seemed to be glowing from happiness on the dance floor. "I always thought I couldn't be with him because I figured a love relationship between friends never works out but I guess these two are the proof that I was wrong."

Len nodded slowly. Why did the description feel so familiar to him? Was it maybe… no, it couldn't be?

"There's something more", added Gumi. Len looked at her and he could feel his heart beating quicker.

"What?" he mumbled. He didn't notice that the green-haired girl had shoved herself closer to him.

"His hair is pointing up in a strange way right now." Gumi reached out for Len's hair and patted it a bit flatter. As his face heated up Len quickly made a move and grabbed her hand. His body was moving by itself as he moved leaned, making sure she closed her eyes before he pressed his lips to her mouth. His unsure arms made their way around her slowly. Len started to feel the need of more contact so he pulled Gumi in until their hips bumped together and she buried her fingers into his tied up hair. And so that was how Len experienced his very first real kiss, with no one but the stars watching in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after the wedding Kaito woke up late, really late. He rubbed his eyes when the heat from the sun had managed to get the room to a level of roasting hot. It made his bare back burn and therefore he was quick to get out of bed. To his disappointment he was alone in the room but from the kitchen he smelled that was something getting cooked. So without putting out a shirt he wandered out there, curious to find out what the smell could be coming from.

Rin stood at the stove dressed in a short pink summer dress decorated with white flowers. Her silken hair was let down and the way it fell like soft grass on her delicate neck made her irresistible for Kaito. Since his love was standing with her back towards him he took the chance to kiss the crook of her neck sweetly. It made Rin blush all the way up to her ears, something that Kaito thought was the cutest thing in the world, along with a handful of her other reactions.

"Good morning", he murmured and blew hot air in her ear. Rin shivered and caressed his bare arm which was still warm from the sun beams.

"Do you know what the time is?" she said with a smile. "It's too late to say 'good morning'."

Kaito shuddered when Rin ran her hand over the sensitive skin on his chest. With a shaky breath he leaned over her and pressed his lips against her forehead. As usual it was revealed thanks to her handy hairclips. Then the smell was caught in Kaito's nose again and his stomach grumbled.

"What are you making there?" he wondered, taking a peek down at the food.

"It's our lunch, omelette rice", answered Rin and took the frying pan of the stove plate.

"Hm, it doesn't look too bad."

Kaito snickered when Rin's face grew redder. He loved teasing her a little too much. To make it up to her he gently sealed her mouth with his for a moment. When he pulled away she glared at him with her eyes narrowed. She wouldn't stay mad for too long, just as long as he deserved.

"Bakaito", she muttered and placed the food on the table "Put on a shirt, there's one at the chair."

Kaito smirked and did as she said but before she was able to sit down he took a hold of her wrist. The rings on her finger had been catching his attention and it still made him feel so odd he would have to stare at it for long to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This was the proof that Rin was truly his now and he was hers. As he observed the jewellery he could feel her leaning her head against his chest.

"Say you love me?" Rin asked softly. Kaito protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you", he mumbled. He could feel the words aching with truth in his heart.

"Do it again." Rin reached up to Kaito's cheeks and brought their faces closer. His lips brushed against hers. It was as if their bodies were melting together when they held each other tightly.

"I love you!" he exclaimed and watched her eyes getting filled with bliss. She gave him a very tender kiss, fulfilling his cravings for her by lovingly whispering the answer he desired most of all.

"I love you too. I always will."

Meanwhile, Len was standing alone in a spot downtown, anxiously glancing at his wrist watch. He wondered if he was making a fool of himself by showing up so early but it he honestly couldn't help it. It was his first date after all. Just as he began to think that he had been ditched there were two hands crushing down on his shoulders that made him spin around, almost losing his balance from the shock.

"Kyaaa!" he whimpered in horror. But instead of facing a robber or something similar that Len had expected he was looking at a green-haired girl wearing a knee-long jeans skirt and a tight top with the same colour as a crispy sour apple. It was no one less that Gumi, his friend that had asked him out.

"Haha, you chicken Len!" she laughed, holding her stomach like she was having a cramp.

"You scared the shit out of me!" cried Len back. He wasn't able to hide that his face was turning red as a tomato. But it wasn't only due to his embarrassment. He did think Gumi looked kind of cute. Especially when she took his hand and smiled in that sparkling way she always did that made his heart skip a beat.

"You're too easy to catch off guard", explained Gumi as he led him down the streets. Len felt how the how warm her hand was and how the heat spread through him. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, desperately trying to keep up with the eager girl.

"Actually we're already here." Gumi gestured with her hand towards a cosy café in front of them. Len thought he recognized the place. Wasn't it here Kaito and Rin used to go? He scratched his head and took glanced at Gumi. She was looking at him in an odd way now.

"Wh-what is it?" Len stuttered. He wasn't feeling comfortable when people observed him in that way.

"I was just thinking that you've grown a lot. I remember when you where this tiny." Gumi showed with her fingers what could hardly be the size of a match. Len pursed his lips sceptically. Might be true he had gotten a lot taller in the last of his teenage years but now as a twenty year old he was still barely as tall Gumi was. What continued to annoy him was that he remained the shortest person in the group.

"Hmph", was the only thing he answered therefore and took the lead into the café. As Len looked around he established that it seemed like a very nice place to spend your first date at. That was until he set his eyes on one of the table and jumped back in surprise. He noticed Gumi were gazing at the same spot from behind him and before he could protest she started pushing him in that direction.

"Hello, what are you two doing here?" asked Gumi with a mischievous grin. Settled on the chairs before them sat Luka and Gakupo, both seeming incredibly shocked. Gakupo even choked on his coffee.

"Gumi, Len?" said Luka who looked really confused. Her blue eyes darted between her younger friends.

"What a coincidence!" continued Gumi and giggled. "Could this be a date?"

Gakupo winced violently and Luka flipped a part of her pink bangs behind her ear nervously. Both of them were looking away, blushing furiously. Len was just standing there, feeling rather strange in this situation. He couldn't figure out how Gumi could be teasing them without feeling embarrassed herself.

"I-it's not like that", stammered Luka to their defence, "we were just talking about the follow up of the group getting together. Isn't that right, Gakupo?"

Gakupo nodded quietly. At last Len felt like he would take part of the conversation.

"That's great! Finally we're complete again!" he exclaimed with a smile. Luka smiled back.

"Finally indeed", she agreed. Gakupo moved uncomfortable in his chair, looking down at his plate.

"I guess it's thanks to me it hasn't happened sooner", he mumbled guiltily. Len bit his lip and tried to think of an apology but Luka came in first.

"I didn't mean it that way", she said with a tone of shame on her voice. "I'm just happy we can all be together again. We're not really the Vocaloid Eight without you." Her blush increased while she added this. Gakupo smiled gratefully in return and it was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment.

"Anyway, what are YOU two doing here?" asked Luka suspiciously and Len stiffened immediately.

"We're on a date!" stated Gumi at once and hugged his arm, pressing her bust a little too much against him which set Len's face on fire. He put on a fake smile as if Luka could read it all as a joke but to tell the truth he didn't want her to. He was just too embarrassed to admit it. Luka and Gakupo blinked and exchanged looks of confusion and then they nodded with empty expressions. They were probably as surprised as Len that Gumi could be so straight forward.

"W-well then, see you later!" Len managed to get out and started to drag Gumi with him towards another table further away. The pair at the table waved mechanically, still too stunned to say anything. Len wasn't able to collect his thought at the moment since Gumi's breasts were pressed onto his arm but as fast as they had settled he drew a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

"How come you can be so honest?" he asked her after a short pause. Gumi gave him a simple smile.

"Because I like you, why make everything so difficult?" she said as she reached out for his hand and grabbed it. Len swallowed hard. When her hand hugged his he felt how his heart started racing. Gumi placed her other hand on the table and leaned over, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I… I like you too… I think", he muttered unsurely after she had sat back down. Titling her head to the side Gumi put on the teasing expression she had before when they had talked to Luka and Gakupo.

"I guess that'll have to do, for now", she said and let out a clear laughter when Len's cheeks got rosy again. Her touch, her voice, her looks and her presence at that particular moment made him think that maybe it was possible he was starting to like her even more.

And perhaps, as he almost didn't dare to think, there would come a day when he realized he loved her.

But that, was something he kept for himself, for now.


End file.
